Existing technologies provide various configurations for integration of electronic components with articles of apparel and other wearable articles. However, the structures and manufacturing methods provided by existing technologies suffer from certain limitations and drawbacks. For example, there is a need for a structure that provides the ability to mount a removable electronic module to a wearable article, and in particular a module that provides electrical power to an electrically-powered component of the article. There is also a need for an efficient and effective manufacturing method for connecting a housing for a removable electronic module to a wearable article. The devices and methods of the present disclosure are provided to address at least some of the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior ball striking devices of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.